Acoustic structures are commonly used in aircraft engines, such as turbofan engines, to reduce a noise impact of the engine to the environment. In order to protect the acoustic structures from the debilitating effects of fire, external blankets, coatings or metallic shields may be added to the acoustic structure. These protections are however structurally parasitic, i.e. they act only to thermally protect the underlying structure and do not play an active role in supporting any structural loading. These fire protections also include additional cost, complicated maintainability and access, and inspectability restriction and complex reparability.